Edward's Brass Band
Edward's Brass Band is the fifth episode of the seventh season. Plot Edward is excited to be taking the Sodor brass band to a concert, but the day before the concert he is knocked over by a ship's boiler at Brendam and has to be repaired. Bertie collects the brass band, but a storm from the night before has flooded a road and Bertie goes through a muddy field. Unfortunately, Bertie bogs down in the mud, but the leader of the band tells his players to tune their instruments and play. Edward hears the instruments and collects the band. Edward gets them to the concert on time and it is a great success. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Stepney (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Donald or Douglas (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * James (stock footage cameo) * Toby (stock footage cameo) * Skarloey (stock footage cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (stock footage cameo) * The Storyteller (stock footage cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Bay * The Castle Tunnel * The Fishing Village * The Lighthouse * The Windmill * The Works * Three Tier Bridge * Shunting Yards * Trestle Bridge Trivia * Extended stock footage from Edward the Very Useful Engine is used, as is edited stock footage from Scaredy Engines and a deleted scene from The Old Bridge. * The crane that was carrying the ship's boiler is Big Mickey from TUGS. * In the UK version, the alarm uses the SOS signal in Morse Code. In the US version, the alarm is just a simple musical ditty. The Japanese version includes additional music keys. * A picture of Edward being repaired shows his empty tender with wires inside. * This episode is Edward's only speaking role in the seventh season. Goofs * At the beginning, Gordon has Edward's whistle sound. * Before Edward gets hit by the ship's boiler, his eyes are wonky. Also, he has his shocked face long before the boiler hits him. * Studio equipment is reflected in Bertie's back window in one shot of him going along the muddy road. * Some of the band members do not have mouths. Merchandise * Books - Edward's Brass Band and Edward and the Brass Band In other languages Gallery File:Edward'sBrassBandtitlecard.png|Title card File:Edward'sBrassBandUStitlecard.png|US title card File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine31.png|Stock footage File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine32.png|Stock footage File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak63.png|Edited stock footage File:Edward'sBrassBand41.png|Edited stock footage File:Edward.jpg File:Edward'sBrassBand1.png File:Edward'sBrassBand2.png File:Edward'sBrassBand3.png|Bertie File:Edward'sBrassBand4.png|Cranky File:Edward'sBrassBand5.png File:Edward'sBrassBand7.png|Edward and Thomas File:Edward'sBrassBand8.png File:Edward'sBrassBand9.png File:Edward'sBrassBand10.png File:Edward'sBrassBand11.png File:Edward'sBrassBand12.png File:Edward'sBrassBand14.png|The boiler about to hit Edward File:Edward'sBrassBand15.png|Poor Edward! File:Edward'sBrassBand16.PNG|Edward at Wellsworth File:Edward'sBrassBand17.png File:Edward'sBrassBand18.jpg File:Edward'sBrassBand19.png File:Edward'sBrassBand20.png File:Edward'sBrassBand21.png File:Edward'sBrassBand22.png|Thomas File:Edward'sBrassBand23.png File:Edward'sBrassBand24.png File:Edward'sBrassBand25.png File:Edward'sBrassBand26.png|The Fat Controller File:Edward'sBrassBand27.png File:Edward'sBrassBand28.png File:Edward'sBrassBand29.png File:Edward'sBrassBand30.png File:Edward'sBrassBand31.png File:Edward'sBrassBand32.png File:Edward'sBrassBand33.png File:Edward'sBrassBand34.png|Edward's driver File:Edward'sBrassBand35.png File:Edward'sBrassBand36.png File:Edward'sBrassBand37.png File:Edward'sBrassBand38.png|Concert poster File:Edward'sBrassBand39.png|Note the wires in Edward's tender File:Edward'sBrassBand40.jpg File:Edward'sBrassBand41.jpg Episode File:Edward's Brass Band - British Narration|UK narration File:Edward's Brass Band - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video